Noche en los Calabozos
by Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor
Summary: Jade y Tori son llevadas a comisaría y allí,al quedarse vacío el lugar,deciden terminar lo que antes no pudieron...(One-Shot)Lemon explicito.


**Bueno... Como no se que decir por que estoy muerta de la vergüenza por haber escrito este One-Shot del cuál la idea broto de un Review muy gracioso y no pude evitar escribir está idea escribiera... Maldita cabeza.**

**Espero que os guste. Bueno no lo espero sé que os gustará...**

**Disclaimer:Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los utilizo para mis ideas.**

**Dedicatoria:A **_**laars15**_** por haberme dado la idea. Así que si os gusto dadle las gracias a ella :D**

-ooo-Jade-ooo-

Sinceramente no me arrepentía de todo lo que había echo para llegar aquí,total fue demasiado excitante que nos descubriesen a Tori y a mi en plena faena en la parte trasera de mi auto. Lo que no me gusto fue la forma en la que aquel agente miraba a mi novia,como si fuese un adolescente totalmente virgen viendo por primera vez a una mujer semi-desnuda.

Tori no estaba muy contenta que digamos con aquella situación. No me dirijiá la palabra y ni se dignaba en mirarme ni una sola vez y eso en parte me molestaba ya que la idea de hacerlo en el auto fue suya y no mia. Hacía ya más de una hora en que nos habíamos quedado las dos solas y estaríamos toda la noche nosotras dos,en una celda,donde solo había una cama.

Mi imaginación se disparo al pensar en la situación en la que estabamos y yo estando aquí,sentada en la cama mirando a la nada imaginandome a mi novia esposada en el cabezal de la cama gimiendo mi nombre como posesa. De tan solo pensarlo una sonrisa lujuriosa asomo por mis labios y pude sentir como mi ropa interior se humedecía del solo pensamiento,y no pude evitar preguntarme lo mojada que estaría al hacer mi nueva fantasía realidad. Por que siendo sinceros ¿Cuantás veces en la vida se tienen oportunidades como esta?Solo una y si tienes suerte.

Con ese pensamiento y con la sonrisa aún en mis labios me levante del frío suelo que también podría ser soporte para el torso desnudo de mi sexy novia. Con pasos lentos me diriji hacía mi chica contorneando mi cadera de forma sensual,me arrodillé detrás de Tori que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió mis fríos labios en su cuello descubierto por la coleta que tenía.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mejor del contacto de mis suaves labios en su cuello que desprendía un dulce olor a vainilla. Por desgracia el enfado volvío al cuerpo de Tori y bruscamente se aparto de mi y se fue a la litera para después tumbarse ahí dandome la espalda.

-¡Vamos Tori no te pongas así!-La reclamé levantandome del suelo para sentarme en la litera detrás de la mitad latina que cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando no hacerme caso.-Tampoco ha sido para tanto...-Le quite importancia al asunto que de por si ya era un poco fuerte.

-¿Que no ha sido para tanto?¡Que no ha sido para tanto!¡JADE!¡Me encontraron metida entre tus piernas dandote sexo oral como una zorra!¡¿Y me dices que no es para tanto?!-Me grito sentandose en la cama mientras gritaba reclamandome que no era para tanto cuando si lo era.-Además llamarán a nuestros padres,Jade.-Dijo asustada mientras se hiperventilaba.

-Tranquila Tori. Todo estará bien.-La tranquilize abrazandola. Escondío su cabeza en mi pecho mientras sollozaba sin soltar ninguna lagrimá.-Todo estará bien. Tus padres solo te castigaran por haber estado entre las piernas de tu novia chupandole su sexo de una manera exquisita.-No necesite mirarla para notar que se sonrojaba completamente.-Además a quien le estaban metiendo la lengua era a mi no a ti,que yo fui quien miró a los ojos al policía y era yo quien estaba completamente desnuda.-Recalque sonrojandome de la vergüenza al recordar como el agente nos descubrió al abrir la puerta trasera del auto.

Una risa salió de los labios de la mitad latina. Destrozo el abrazo y se levantó de la "cama" y se fue a los barrotes para verificar la hora que era.

-La _1:32_.-Murmuro mirando el reloj de pared que estaba enfrente nuestra pero se necesitaba levantarse para poder ver la hora. Me levante de la cama y fui hacía mi chica sujetandola de la cintura mientras comenze a besar su cuello,su dulce y exquisito cuello.

Recorrí con mi lengua su cuello y clavícula que fue descubierta al quitar su chaqueta dejandola con una pequeña camisa de tirantes azul. Le di la vuelta y la bese con apasionadamente mientras desabrochava el botón de sus jeans y la sentaba en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en los barrotes,mientras en su boca había una batalla por el dominio donde solo luchaban nuestras dos lenguas en la que evidentemente yo era la que ganaba por mayoria,deshice la coleta de la morena dejando pasar sus naturales bucles de su cabellera que resplandecía con la poca iluminación que había en el lugar. Quite su camisa dejandola en un precioso sostén rojo con encajes que le quedaba de una manera demasiado erótica. Agradecí aquel novato que conocía desde hacía tiempo por haberme prestado sus esposas para divertirme esa noche y haber apagado las camarás de seguridad. Baje mis besos por su cuello succionando una parte de él marcandola como mia y de nadie más,baje mis besos por sus hombros y lentamente pero con muchas prisas y humedad quite el sujetador que me estorbaba demasiado y lo tiré por algun lugar del calabozo. Mire sus pezones erectos que pedian a gritos "_¡Jade lamelos,chupálos o muerdelos pero tocálos!_",me reí ante el pensamiento descabellado que tenía logrando captar la atención de mi novia que estaba sonrojada y jadeaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿De que te ries-Pregunto abriendo los ojos mirandome.

-De esto.-Le conteste mientras pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo logrando un gemido por su parte mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás,me encantaba que Tori fuese un poco masoquista,era tan divertido a veces...

-Aahhh.-Gimió cuando me metí su otro pezón en la boca notando como se endurecía más en mi boca,mordí con poca fuerza al principio pero que después de unos minutos incremente hasta dejar mis dientes marcados por unos segundos. Un gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer inundó la celda mojandome más de lo que ya estaba.

Con una sonrisa lasciva acaricie el seno derecho con mi mano y le preste atención al izquierdo metiendomelo en la boca como el anterior pero sin morder,con mi lengua trace circulos alrededor y luego mordi con mucha fuerza. Metí mi mano libre en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón sacando las esposas. Ordene a Tori colocar sus manos encima de su cabeza,como buena sumisa hizo lo que le pedí,sujete sus muñecas con mi mano y con la otra las encadene pasandolas por detras de un barrote haciendo imposible que se escapase o que se diese la vuelta. Saque sus jeans con lentitud y mire sus bragas totalmente mojadas,acaricie con mi dedo indíce su intimidad por encima de la tela mojandolo un poco,lo lleve a la boca degustando su sabor único.

-Mmmm... Delicioso.-Susurre en su oido antes de morder su lóbulo estremeciendola y suspirar.

-ooo-Tori-ooo-

Me estremecí al sentir como Jade lamía mi lóbulo. Sentí las esposas en mi muñeca pero no me importaba:Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Jade me había esposado. Pero esto era realmente nuevo,nunca me abría atrevido a hacer algo así pero la excitación era más fuerte que todo. Y yo estaba que me subía por las paredes.

Con lentitud beso mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta mis senos que volvío a lamer y morder,volvío a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a mi zona intima y quitarme el panty con tanta lentitud me desespero y moví mis caderas en señal que la necesitaba ya.

-¿Donde me quieres?-Pregunto divertida.

-Jade..

-No te oigo.-Dijo con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Dentro de mi.-Susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchase.

-No te oigo.-Volvío a repetir con una sonrisa ladeada

-¡DENTRO DE MI!-Rió divertida por mi ansiedad que me entró de repente. Abrió mis piernas colocandose entre ellas y acercó su boca a mi sexo palpitante que pedía a gritos ser penetrado,pasó su lengua desde mi entrada a mi clítoris haciendome gemir de placer y echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Metió mi clítoris en su boca succionandolo enviando oleadas de placer a mi cuerpo,un gran gemido escapó de mis labios cuando por sorpresa metío tres dedos en mi entrada moviendolos ritmícamente con su lengua que hacía maravillas en mi clítoris que estaba palitante al igual que mi vagina pidiendo más y más.

-Aaah... Más Ja-Jade...Mmm...¡M-me voy!-Grite extasiáda. Aumentó la velocidad al sentir las contracciones en mi interior y cuando estuve por llegar al orgasmo saco sus dedos de mi interior metiendo la lengua completamente haciendo más intenso el orgasmo.

Arquee mi espalda y cerre los ojos con fuerza al sentir como me corría en la boca de Jade y ella encantada se lo bebía todo son una sonrisa haciendome sonrojar un poco. Acercó sus dedos a mi boca para que los lamiese,metió los tres dedos en mi cavidad bucál que yo rapidamente lamí saboreando el sabor salado de mis jugos. Una sonrisa traviesa escapó de sus labios,sin quitarme las esposas se levantó y se puso en mitad de la celda que era bastante grande.

-Por tu cumpleaños.-Fruncí el ceño al acordarme de que se olvido de mi cumpleaños el mes pasado.-Te daré tu regalo hoy:Un _streaptteas_.-Dijo con una sonrisa empezando a quitarse su blusa azul desabotonando los botones con sensualidad y lentitud. Al terminar de desabtonarlos se lo quito de encima con un poco de prisas,sonreí coqueta al fijarme que olvido de ponerse el sujetador por las prisas y que solo le dio tiempo a ponerse los panties. Pasó una de sus manos por sus senos grandes y redondos pellizcandoselos ligeramente.-¿Sabes Tori?Me frustó que me dejases a medias cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.-Trague saliva sonoramente,sabía que lo que se avecinaba no sería muy bueno.-Y yo me voy a vengar.-Sonrío con lujuría al terminar de quitarse su falda y sus bragas. Se sentó en el suelo enfrente mio y abrió sus piernas mostrandome su sexo completamente empapado y sonrío aún más al ver como me mordía el labio inferior con ganas de terminar lo que no pude antes.-Voy a masturbarme delante de ti.-Dijo con una sonrisa y pasó su mano derecha por su vagina gimiendo levemente.

Abrí mi boca soprendida por lo que dijo:Siempre era yo quien hacía eso y no Jade. Acarició su clítoris despacio,hizo circulos alrededor de el gimiendo mi nombre mirandome fijamente. No podía a partar mis vista de su sexo totalmente empapado y que ahora estaba siendo penetrado por tres dedos que se movían con mucha velocidad entrando y saliendo de dentro de su dueña que gemía excitadisíma mirando a su amante que reventaría allí mismo con la excitación que tenía y que no podía aliviar ella misma ni nadie más.

-Aahhh s-si...¡DIOS MIO TORI!-Grito al llegar al orgasmo y correrse empapando el suelo con sus flujos. Saco de dentro suyo sus tres dedos y los limpió con su lengua haciendome cerrar los ojos para no ver aquella imagen tan sensual sabiendo que sería su perdición y haría que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.-Estamos... En paz...-Me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el orgasmo vivido hace unos momentos

Se levanto del suelo y quito las esposas que habían estado apresando mis muñecas,la bese nada más librarme de las pequeñas cadenas que me habían torturado y bese a mi novia metiendole la lengua hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Gimió en el beso y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo la tumbe en el suelo yo encima de ella y entrelaze sus piernas juntando nuestros sexos que,al sentir su clítoris rozar el mio,gemimos las dos nombrando el nombre de la otra en un susurro. Nos sentamos en el suelo levantandonos del frío suelo que ahora estaba caliente y comenzamos a movernos yo con una mano en el hombro de Jade y ella con la suya en mi cadera atrayendola más a ella. Las embestidas de cada una se hicieron más fuertes,los gritos inundaron todo el lugar,y los orgasmos no se hicieron esperar que,cuando las dos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo,nos besamos apasionadamente y Jade mordío mi labio con tanta fuerza haciendome sangrar a la vez que me corría justo antes de que ella lo hiciera.

...

Diez horas más tarde las dos chicas salieron de comisaría cada una a los lados de sus padres junto con otra mitad latina que se mostraba divertida ante la situación. Los hombres de la familília no se esperaban tal comportamiento de sus hijas,por lo menos no David.

-Jade.-Habló su padre mirandola fijamente con mucha serenidad.-La multa la vas a pagar tu con tu paga y estarás castigada un mes.-Dijo mirandola fijamente a lo que ella se encogió de hombros avanzando su caminata hasta que abruptamente se detuvo mirando a su padre soprendida.

-¿Como que una multa?-Pregunto ella sin entender de lo que hablaba. No deberían tener una multa pero el estúpido policía le parecía que pasa una noche en comisaría le harían reflexionar a las dos amantes de no hacer "cosas indebidas" dentró de un coche.

-La multa por haber conducido a 130 K/M por la autopista.-Dijo muy serio y enfadado por la multa de mil dolares que tenía que pagar.

Las dos chicas se miraron sonrientes y se giñaron un ojo con complicidad. Guardando su pequeño secreto...

**Espero que os haya gustado. Es mi primer One-Shot de categoría M así que no sean muy crueles.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
